


Silly Man, Don’t you Know?

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Top Lance, retired married Shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: “In that case-“ Shiro gasped as Lance ground his fully hard dick against his ass before falling to his knees, hands gripping Shiro’s ass. “-I’m going to go ahead and start in on my breakfast.”





	Silly Man, Don’t you Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/gifts).



> So a while back a friend of mine and I got to fishing with each other over old married Shance and soft aftercare and headspace. So while I was on my work trip I wrote this for her! I hope you love it, Ashes! <3

Shiro walked out onto the balcony, thankful for the fact that it was summer and therefore he didn’t have to worry about putting clothes on. On the horizon, waves rose and fell as the wind blew salty and cool across their private beach. He let himself lean on the railing, cradling his coffee in both hands. As he shifted his weight, his ass twinged from the rough sex he and his husband had had last night. He had just closed his eyes, tilting his face up to absorb the warmth of the rising sun, when the door leading from the balcony to their bedroom slid open.   
“Mmmm, good morning handsome.”   
Shiro looked over his shoulder at Lance. God, he was a lucky man. Lance’s hair was a mess, his grey-streaked curls tossed about from where he moved around in his sleep. His tan skin glowed in the early morning sun, already shining from the skin routine applied last night. Those long legs perfectly framed that half hard cock he loved so much, nestled in a groomed bed of small brown and grey curls.   
“Back at ‘cha gorgeous,” Shiro smirked, turning to look back out at the ocean as Lance stepped up behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist, fingers softly stroking at the hair leading down from his belly button. Warmth pressed against his back, and Shiro smiled at the feeling of lips pressing against his neck.   
“Why are you up so early? Didn’t we retire? We don’t have to go to work anymore, babe.” Lance chuckled, perching his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro smiled, tilting his head back to press their foreheads together briefly.  
“I know, but I’ve already got my body on this schedule and I enjoy the sunrise too much.” Shiro took a sip of his coffee. Lance grumbled, burying his face in Shiro’s shoulder. They stood there for a while like that, enjoying the morning and each other’s company.   
“Have you already had breakfast?”   
Shiro glanced at Lance over his shoulder. His husband was narrowing his eyes at the coffee cup. Lance raised a scar-split eyebrow up at Shiro and he shrugged, taking another sip as he returned his gaze to the water.   
“Mmaaaayyybee?”   
Shiro felt Lance grin and immediately began to wonder what his husband was plotting. Lance’s biggest pet peeve has always been eating together as a family, so that even on their busiest days they could spend time together. When he’d woken up this morning though, Lance had looked so peaceful, he’d simply grabbed an apple to munch on as he watched the sun rise, tossing the core over the side of the porch.   
“In that case-“ Shiro gasped as Lance ground his fully hard dick against his ass before falling to his knees, hands gripping Shiro’s ass. “-I’m going to go ahead and start in on my breakfast.”   
It took everything Shiro had to not drop his coffee. Lance pulled his ass cheeks apart, fingers digging into flesh. Shiro moaned, arching his back and bracing himself against the railing. When Lance got like this, Shiro had learned to just accept it. Not that he was going to turn down getting eaten out. Fuck that. Keith make joke about how much of a disaster he is, but he wasn’t that stupid.   
“Daddy’s gonna eat good this morning.”  
Shiro opened his mouth to snap at Lance that neither of them were a Daddy, but Lance chose that moment to dive straight in to shoving his tongue up Shiro’s ass. His breath stuttered, his heart skipping in his chest as that talented tongue danced across his inner muscles. Pleasure was racing up and down his spine, tapping out a rhythm both he and Lance knew by heart. When you’ve been married for twenty years, you quickly know what doesn’t and what does take your partner apart. Lance had been eating his ass for nineteen of those years and he had grown quite skilled at having Shiro a moaning, sobbing mess with just his tongue and a finger or two.   
“Lance! Hah-please!” Another flick of that tongue across his prostate had Shiro’s hand spasming around his coffee. “Fuck! If you make me- drop this coffee- oh shiiiiiiittt- I swear to- God!”   
Vibrations echoed through Shiro’s ass as Lance chuckled, pulling back to nip at his rim. Two fingers slid in to replace the muscle, gliding effortlessly through the salvia.   
“What’re you gonna do about it, huh?” Lance moved to leave a hickey on that glorious, tight, right butt cheek. Shiro’s knuckles turned white from where he was clinging to the railing tightly. Tears were flowing freely down his face as he shoved his ass back onto those long fingers, heat building in his stomach. Shiro’s cock bobbed in the warm air, precum dripping from its tip to form a puddle on the floor at his feet.   
“Please!” Shiro sobbed out, choking on his spit as he pleaded. His knees were shaking from the effort to not fall and present his ass for mounting.  
“Use your words.” Lance cooed out, adding a third finger to the duo massaging Shiro’s prostate. Shiro howled at the stretch, his coffee cup falling from his hand as it joined its partner clutching at the railing.   
“Please, Lance, fuck me! Hah- I want your- oooooohhh, fuuuck- your cock! Please!”   
Those wonderful fingers disappeared from his hole, and Shiro felt more tears well up in his eyes from how suddenly empty he felt. His ass kept clenching around cold air, and he could feel it quivering with his need.   
“Please-eh-ease!” He begged, pushing his ass back further.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely for me.”   
Hands steadied his waist, and then that wonderful, gorgeous, filling cock was sliding against his hole. Shiro shoves back against it, trying to angle his ass so the head would catch on his rim and the next thrust would slid it home.   
“Ah, Ah, Ah. Whatever happened to patience yields focus, my love?” Lance taunted, continuing that horrible slow grind against his hole.   
“Fuck patience!” Shiro cried, moving one hand from the railing to grasp at Lance’s wrist. “Just fuck me already! Please!”   
Shiro gritted his teeth as Lance’s chuckle sounded again. He loved his husband, but if he made him wait one more second then he was going to file for a divor-  
“Yes!”   
Shiro grasped desperately at the railing as Lance slid into him, immediately starting to piston his hips. The rough pace caused heat to build in Shiro’s ass, and he could feel his breath escaping him with every thrust. He could hear himself whining — desperate, needy sobs of more, harder, deeper, pleasepleaseplease dripping from his lips.   
“God, you take it just as good as our first honeymoon. Fuck, do you remember that Shiro?” Lance grunted out, his balls slapping loudly against Shiro’s ass with every other word. “I took you just like this twenty years ago. You’re still- fuck baby- still just as cock hungry now as you were then!”   
Shiro sobbed as black spots danced around his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut as he quickly approached his climax. His hand fumbled, reaching back to tangle with the fingers no doubt leaving bruises on his hip. Lance didn’t stop, moving his hand to grasp Shiro’s trembling fingers.   
“Oh god, Lance! I’m- fuck! I’m so close! Please! Oh god, Fuck!”   
His vision danced as his knees buckled and the only thing Shiro was aware of was the pleasure dancing across his spine and through his dick, and the arm holding him up against a solid chest. Everything else was just, fluff, drifting through his head. He was vaguely aware of Lance’s dick jumping inside of him as his husband reached his own climax. Soft words that he couldn’t understand danced around his head, and he found himself stumbling happily after the hand that tugged his forward, forward, forward.   
And then he was being stopped and pressed down onto something soft. Hands stroked through his skin and hair, and Shiro found himself humming along to the tune that waltzed through the air.  
“There you go gorgeous, come on back to me.”   
Shiro blinked his eyes, clearing away the fuzzy filter that blurred everything. Lance came into focus, smiling down at him softly, and Shiro felt himself falling in love all over again. He reached up, cupping his husband’s jaw and stroking it with his thumb.   
“Silly man, as if I could ever leave you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it lovely!


End file.
